Truth Will Out
by Rose Kathryns
Summary: A hunting trip turns sour, and as usual, Camelot is threatened. Merlin has a choice. He always has a choice, but what will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a hunt, as most of Merlin's stories do. It was a pleasant day; the sun was out and the breeze was cool. The hunt was more of an excuse to leave the castle than anything else. Over the past several weeks various Barons, Lords, Dukes, and whatever else there were came to visit Camelot. It was the anniversary of King Uthur's death, and they had come to pay their respects. There were many pleasantries exchanged, and gifts brought. It was all thoroughly royal, and Arthur hated it. He had been king for long enough now to know what he was doing. He didn't need these people he rarely met with express their sympathies of "If only he were still alive..".

It was the usual suspects assigned to the accompany Arthur. Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan and Merlin. It was to be a rather long hunt, and Arthur had left the political affairs to Gwen. With all arrangements made, they set out into the forest.

In all fairness, the first few days passed with complete normalcy. They rode, they chatted, they hunted for dinner; Merlin set up camp and cooked whatever they had caught, while the others relaxed. It was in fact so normal, that Merlin began to question why he had thought it wouldn't be. He, quite obviously, regretted thinking it that night. He was awakened quite roughly, to a man pointing a sword at his chest.

"Get up." Merlin merely nodded.

Elyan had been on watch. They had come up behind him and pressed a knife to his throat. It wasn't his fault, but being Elyan, he felt guilty none the less. All six of them sat around the campfire with a different man pressing something sharp and pointy to their backs. They didn't seem to care what it was, so long as it had the ability to cut. It was hours before anyone said anything.

"Which of you calls himself leader? What do you want?"

"Tut, tut, Arthur Pendragon! Surely your sister taught you that it is not always **men** who are capable of battle." A woman came into the light of the circle. She was petite, with jet black hair falling to her waist, and electric blue eyes that pierced the night despite the lack of light. "I am Alyse."

"Well, _Alyse_, I would say it was lovely to meet you, but under the circumstances.."

"Oh please don't start with the heroism. As I recall, you have a wife back at home who is with child. An early congratulations to you."

Arthur moved to get up, but found he could not, and it was nothing to do with the man behind him.

"You dare to threaten my family, sorceress."

The laugh that followed was airy, and pleasant. "Well you're quick. Though I must say that I did almost expect it sooner." her eyes darkened then, and the smile fell from her face as she knelt before Arthur. "Why should I not threaten your family? Because you are the king of Camelot? Your father is dead, but that means nothing. You rule your land the same as he would, with fear and ignorance. I gave you a year, Pendragon. I gave you a year to prove yourself, and yet nothing has changed. Magic is still outlaw-"

"**Magic** killed my father." spat Arthur.

"And your _father_ killed my husband and son!" she yelled back. "I had heard you were to be a great king. I was encouraged when you married a woman for love and not political gain. I believed in you when you showed your love for your people. But how long until you love mine? Those without magic are not completely innocent, just as those with magic are not all fighting for darkness. Everyone is born with a sword in their hand, and it is their decision to fight for the evil, or the good. You do not deserve to be king."

She stood up and walked away. "Do what you want with them." Then her eyes flashed gold and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Her lackeys needed no more encouragement than that, and grinned stupidly at each other.

"I say we start with the king."

"Nonono, this one here. He was on guard, he deserves to be _punished_."

"Then make him go last. Make him watch. It's all his fault and he knows it."

"Fine, here let's start easy." the man behind Merlin threw him into the circle. His hands had been tied together just like everyone else's, and it took him an awkward moment to stand.

The first blow was heavy, to the ribs. Merlin keeled over, the wind knocked out of him. He thought he registered someone yelling "no" but that was probably just his imagination. The pain didn't stop. He was hit, and kicked and thrown in quick succession, and all the while their captors cheered. Another man joined in after getting bored of just watching. He held Merlin still as his original tormentor took his time with the tormenting. Face bloodied and already starting to bruise, they forced Merlin to his knees.

"She's going take over she is, Alyse. You might as well swear yourself to her now and save yourself some pain."

Merlin looked at them dubiously. "I'll pass thanks."

It earned him a punch to the ribs which he was almost positive were already broken.

"You'll die here if you don't."

"I'll take my chances."

He grabbed Merlin's face roughly and hissed at him.

"She will be your queen."

It was probably the "long live king Arthur" that he shouted which earned such a strong blow to the head that he was rendered unconscious.

When he woke, he had no idea how much time had passed, or where he was. The only thing that he registered was that all six of them were chained in a row, to a wall.

"Merlin," Gwaine breathed, "it's good to see you awake."

"How long was I out for?"

"Couple of hours." replied Elyan. "I am so sorry for all of this."

"It wasn't your fault Elyan, they ambushed you."

"No man in his right mind would've tried to take them on. You did the right thing." Merlin shot a grateful look at Arthur for joining in. It was his forgiveness that was most important. After that, they were silent until food was brought to them. Well, it wasn't brought so much as thrown into the centre of the room. There wasn't nearly enough for all of them.

"Merlin gets some, as do Gwaine and Leon. The rest of us can share whatever's left."

"Arthur-"

"Shut up and eat Merlin. The three of you are in the worst shape, you particularly. You need to regain your strength."

It was then that Merlin truly looked at them all for the first time. Leon was badly beaten. His eye was swollen shut, blood matted his hair, and he held his arm at an awkward angle. Gwaine wasn't much better. His lip was badly cut, and he was bruised all over. Merlin feared internal bleeding. He wondered how bad he looked. He tried to move towards the food, and white pain exploded throughout his body. His vision spotted and he was sure that he cried out. His ribs were definitely broken. By his count there were three on the left side, and almost all of them on the right. His hip also hurt him, and if he could feel his face he was sure it would too.

Almost all of the knight cried out "Merlin!" in unison. He would've found it amusing in any other situation.

"I'm fine." Merlin mumbled, and took a deep breath only to find out that that, in fact, only made things worse. That's the thing about ribs. You actually need them to be able to do anything.

"No you're not. Stay there, I'll get it for you." Arthur stood, and walked to the centre of the room, his chains barely reaching. Merlin was to his left, and Percival was between them. It was therefore up to him to be the carrier pigeon of food.

Merlin took half of one of the pieces of bread, and gave it back. Percy looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, that's all I want." he finally said, "Pass it down to Leon and Gwaine.

The food – for the most part – was evenly shared. Even though Arthur insisted that the three injured eat more, being injured made it harder. It wasn't much, just bread cheese and water, but it was enough. No one talked. Merlin was sure that Arthur was thinking of a plan, but still, he was worried. Alyse was a sorceress. She wouldn't take well to being crossed, but really, who would? It seemed though, that they would have the chance to ask her.

She swept into the cell, her gown trailing elegantly behind her. She was beautiful, but her eyes were cold. She had long ago lost her compassion. "Hello boys. I see you've already eaten." she nodded at the empty plate in the corner of the room, "That's good. One of you will be coming with me. Now let's see, who shall be a good source of entertainment? Oh! I know. The walking mountain." she walked slowly over to Percival and began undoing his chains. "If you fight me," she whispered, "I'll kill them all."

"What are you doing with him?" called out Leon.

"We're just going to play a little game. We're going to see how much pain it takes him to cry out! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"You're disgusting." spat Arthur.

"Careful now, _highness_, or you may be next." She walked Percy out of the cell and slammed it behind her.

"Damn that bitch."

"Hush Elyan, I'm thinking."

"Well that's a danger to all our safety." joked Merlin. There was a brief flicker of a smile across the young king's face before he was consumed by his thoughts. "We're getting out of here." he finally said, "As soon as all of you can move without collapsing."

It became obvious that this plan wouldn't be put into action any time soon, the moment Percival was thrown back into the cell. His face was untouched, but he had deep gashes along his arms, and welting burn blisters on his chest.

So it went for weeks. Each night Alyse would come and take one of them. It was never Merlin, she didn't seem to think that he would make good entertainment, but she had no idea. Always waltzing of gliding, she never seemed to **walk**. It was something that Merlin had grown to hate about her. For weeks he had watched as she took his friends. Silent, when they came back with wounds that would have killed them if not for Merlin fixing the worst of it while they slept with magic. And she would come the next night and the next; taking his friends to be tortured beyond reason for her own amusement. She made the mistake, though, of announcing her plans to the king, and in effect, his loyal sorcerer.

"I saw the first Camelot patrol out today. It seems as if the Great Queen Guinevere has finally started to worry about her husband. Don't worry though, no one can get in. It's protected by magic you see. Only creatures of magic can get in and out upon their will. Even I can't just come in. I'll tell you what that means though. It means that I can finally start. I'll be taking the throne by the way. I'll burn a few outlaying villages to raise panic, start a rumour of your death and then walk right into Camelot when all of your silly little guards are off protecting whatever they protect." she crouched right in front of Arthur, "I hear there's a town near here called Ealdor, I think I'll start there." she got up, and turned to leave, but was stopped by the ice cold voice.

"No."

She turned surprised.

"So the servant talks! What's your name? Merlin?You don't want me to take over Camelot? But life would be so good! There would be parties and magic and everyone will be happy!"

"You will not take over my city."

"Your city?'

"I have watched silently for weeks as you tortured my friends. I have not rebelled against you, nor spoken ill will. But now you threaten my home. Both my village, and my city. I will not stand for that." His eyes flashed a molten gold, and everyone's shackles fell off them. He stood shakily, but out of anger, not fear, and faced his captor.

"A sorcerer? Well this is a surprise." she walked over and caught his face in her hand. "Don't get cocky boy, I posses power you couldn't even imagine."

Merlin began to laugh. It started quietly and grew into a roaring laughter that was almost frightening.

"You? You posses power? You do not know who you are speaking to."

"I am speaking to a servant boy."

"You are speaking to the man who killed Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed. You are speaking to the High Priest of the Old Religion who possess power over life and death." he began to advance on her, and she shrank backwards, "You are speaking to the last Dragon Lord who controls the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah." power resonated from him. From the foolish servant who was always there at the right time, and who always knew what to say. Arthur mentally kicked himself for being so blind. "You are speaking to the man who is called Merlin, but whose true name is spoken of in legends. I am a being of prophecy. Magic is woven into my being. You will cower before me Alyse. You think you know power, and yet you know nothing. You are speaking to Emrys, the most powerful warlock that ever was, and will ever be." Her face was ashen as Merlin yelled into the ceiling. It was a battle cry, and his magic became almost tangible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: hey guys! I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long, I honestly did not expect so many people favourite-ing and putting alerts out for this story, and I am so so grateful. Not to shamelessly self promote (that's exactly what I'm doing) but I have two other stories going right now, "Reveeal Yourself" and "The Day Will Come" which are updated much more frequently. Thank you all so so much for reading, and remember, reviews make people write faster ;) ~RK**

_"You are speaking to the last Dragon Lord who controls the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah." power resonated from him. From the foolish servant who was always there at the right time, and who always knew what to say. Arthur mentally kicked himself for being so blind. "You are speaking to the man who is called Merlin, but whose true name is spoken of in legends. I am a being of prophecy. Magic is woven into my being. You will cower before me Alyse. You think you know power, and yet you know nothing. You are speaking to Emrys, the most powerful warlock that ever was, and will ever be." Her face was ashen as Merlin yelled into the ceiling. It was a battle cry, and his magic became almost tangible._

If his cry wasn't terrifying, the language he spoke was.

"**Dragon.**" Merlin yelled "**byddwch yn ateb i mi am fi yw'r olaf ddraig arglwydd. Byddwch yn dod pan fydda i'n galw i chi. Dewch****.**" His eyes shone a molten gold and his voice echoed in the small room until it was deathly silent.

"What did you do?" whispered Alyse, terrified.

"The Great Dragon is on his way."

Alyse fell to her knees, begging. "Please Emrys, forgive me. If I had known who I was speaking to- I am sorry, I am so, so sorry! I did not mean for this to happen."

"Be quiet." Alyse whimpered at Merlin's feet. "You let happen exactly what you wanted to happen. You chose your side Alyse, and how unfortunate for you that is the side that opposes me."

"Please, no, no, no." she whispered. Merlin put a hand on her head, and his eyes flashed gold once more. Alyse stopped talking. She stopped moving.

"You killed her." Arthur's voice was hoarse.

"I did what I had to." he stared at Alyse, not wanting to look at the expression on his friend's face. "Let's go, there are probably guards we'll have to get past."

"No."

"Arthur-"

"No. God damn it Merlin, we're not going anywhere until you answer a few questions of mine."

"You can ask me as many questions as you want as soon as we're out of here, alright? I don't want to keep Kilgarrah waiting. The last thing we need is a dragon who's upset with me." He looked at Arthur for the first time. They held each others gaze, a secret conversation happening.

"You go ahead," Arthur finally said, "you're apparently more than capable of clearing the way for us. Percival, you help Elyan. Myself and Leon can help Gwaine."

"I can-"

"No Merlin. You deal with the guards."

He nodded, slightly hurt, but went ahead anyway. What was he expecting? Arthur had been taught to hate magic since he was a child, and this wasn't exactly how Merlin had planned on revealing himself.

There were guards, as expected, but they didn't put up much of a fight. They were too shocked to see Merlin walking towards them, instead of Alyse. One pulled out his sword and Merlin sighed. He was not in the mood for more conflict.

"Think before you attack me. I overpowered Alyse, why should you be any different." The man hesitated and in that moment, with an outstretched hand and a flash in his eyes, Merlin knocked him out. The other three started to run, and Merlin let them go. They would spread the word that Camelot was protected. He walked through the building. It was rather impressive. It wasn't quite a castle, but it was made of stone and the high ceilings were beautifully designed. There were stained glass windows on both side of the room he was in, which appeared to be the main hall, and there was an enormous fireplace to his left: the fire already lit.

He took a seat in one of the chairs around it, and waited for the others to catch up. He watched the flames dance. They sparked and twirled and intertwined, changing colour from the red embers to the orange and yellow tongues of fire. He had always loved fire. He loved the fact that something so wild could be put into such a calm environment. He loved that it could destroy cities, and take lives but also be a source of comfort and warmth. It's heat sterilized and gave life just as often as it took it. Fire was the embodiment of magic.

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped in alarm, the fire jumping with him.

"Come on, we need to get back to Camelot as soon as possible."

"Of course. How are you, Leon. How are your wounds?"

"Easily bearable, but I worry for Gwaine. We need to get him to Gaius."

"This way." Merlin stood and walked through the front door of the hall. It led straight outside, which for a moment confused Merlin. Surely there would be more protection. They had walked maybe fifteen paces before the first worried call.

"Merlin? Merlin this isn't funny."

"What?"

No one answered him.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, frustrated.

"I'm right here."

They all looked around nervously. They didn't reply to him, and their eyes looked straight through him.

"Oh of course." Merlin muttered.

He walked back towards the group slowly, feeling for the barrier that he was going to have to break. It was almost invisible to him, and would be invisible to those with even the strongest magic. But Merlin did not _have_ magic. He _was_ magic. He suspected this was why he could walk from the building so easily.

"There you are! That's not-" Merlin held up a silencing hand, and Arthur stopped talking surprised.

"You need to be quiet... sire." The 'sire' was like a slap in the face. It was the recognition of things changing, but was also exactly what would keep Arthur from talking. "There is a barrier. If you remember, Alyse told us about it. Only creatures of magic may pass it without issue. I suppose that's why I became invisible to you. I need all of you to stay quiet. I need to concentrate." Merlin held up a hand and slowly walked forward. He felt the faintest buzz of magic, but it could not possibly be powerful enough. He took another step, and the magic became stronger. Encouraged he took another, but the feeling was completely gone. _Two steps forward, one step back_ he thought. He walked slowly, searching for the point where the magic was the strongest. It took him a while, and he could sense the knights becoming restless, but they stayed quiet, and eventually Merlin was resting his hand on a ball of magic that – to him – was palpable.

"Golau." he whispered. A spark of light flew from his fingertips, and lit up the wall that stood in their way. Merlin smiled. He understood now, the concept of this barrier. All it took was the contact of his magic. "I will need to open a gateway for you." he started, "It will only last for as long as I hold it open, so you will all need to hurry. It will take a great deal of energy, and a great deal of magic. Gwaine should go through first, and then Elyan. When you are on the other side, make camp. I don't know how long it will take me to get through. I'll send Kilgarrah to you."

"Merlin, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this magic is strong. It's complex. It's also very dangerous, and I'm not sure how it'll feel about me letting it's prisoners go. It could rebel against me. It could try to take over my body. It will most likely try to kill me, but it's also the only way any of you are going to get out of this."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY! Oh God, you're all going to kill me aren't you? Sorrysorrysorry! I forget sometimes that people don't read all of the things I post on here, and that there are people who only read this one and that I should update it because they're going to get mad at me, kind of like now and just I am so sorry and I should stop rambling and let you read. Yeah? Yeah. Okay, here you go!**

Merlin saw that Arthur was about to protest and interrupted him before he could even start. "Arthur, whatever you are about to say is utter bullshit." the knights were taken aback by his language, Merlin didn't curse, "No matter how hard to try to convince yourself that this is all a show, you know that it isn't. Right now I am not your manservant. Right now I am Emrys, I am a warlock, and I am the only one who can get you out of here before Alyse comes after us."

"But.. she's dead."

"No, she's not. She'll be unconscious for a few more hours. It'll take longer for her magic to come back to her, but she'll be mad as hell. Now listen to me. The guards had a Cloque over them -"

"A cloak?"

"Yes. Well yes, but no. A Cloque is a shield of magic. It was probably cast when the barrier was. She told the truth in saying that no one can just walk in and out of here. It's a powerful magic."

"And you're just going to break it."

Merlin flashed his trademark grin. "Nope! That's the thing. There's a loophole! This spell is practically impossible to break. I mean, I could do it, but that would take too much time and energy. I can channel it though. I can cut a hole almost. I focus on an area and bring the magic inside of myself. When you are all through, I can replace it."

"And how are you going to walk out then?"

"I'll just walk. I'm not like any of you, or any sorcerer you've ever met. I'm the exception to all the rules."

"I don't -"

"Arthur can I please just get you out of here? I don't think you realize how much I've done you keep you alive. I'd appreciate it if you didn't screw it up now."

Arthur stood silent for a moment, and then gave a short nod of his head. Taking this as his queue, Merlin turned back to the wall that no one could see but him. He once again placed his hand on it. He looked as if he were about to start casting his spell, but he stopped suddenly and turned back to the knights.

"This magic will fight me. It will want to return to this barrier even if it means tearing me apart. You mustn't touch me. You must move as quickly as you can. You'll be able to see where you are meant to pass." He paused considering his next words, and then he surprised everyone by bowing low. "It has been an honour serving you, King Arthur, and I am truly grateful for having met every single one of you. You have all changed my life, you gave me purpose. " He stood up then. "I once told you Arthur, that I was happy to serve you until the day I die. That holds true. I hope that today is not that day, but if it is, there are things you must know. The Great Dragon will tell you. His name is Kilgarrah. He will not hurt you. I have forbidden him to attack any Camelot citizen. That will hold even after my death, as I am the last Dragon Lord, and there is no one to command him after me. You are a good king Arthur, and you will become a great one."

Before anyone could say anything, Merlin placed his hand on the small ball of magic once again and his eyes burned a brilliant gold as he began the spell almost in a whisper.

"Wyf yn eu gorchymyn i chi ufuddhau i mi. Rhowch fy enaid, gadewch i mi yn cynnwys chi,yn gadael llwybr diogel ar gyfer y Brenin Unwaith ac yn y Dyfodol. Gadewch iddynt basio,gadael iddynt basio, gadewch iddynt basio, gadael iddynt basio ..." The last three words were repeated over and over and it was as if Arthur's vision were clearing. There was one path ahead of him that suddenly became crystal clear. One look at his knights and he knew they all saw the same thing. He gestured for them all to move forward, not wanting to risk speaking and breaking Merlin's concentration. He was already sweating, and he had a pained expression on his face. _"It will most likely try to kill me ... even if it means tearing me apart..." _Merlin's voice echoed in Arthur's head and he motioned again for everyone to move faster. Gwaine was helped through by Percival, followed by Elyan and Leon. Arthur waited for a moment, simply observing the man he had known for years. A man who he called friend. A man who possessed an unreal amount of magic, and who was the most powerful sorcerer Arthur had ever seen. He knew that he should be running through the barrier. Merlin's breath was laboured, and there was no doubt in Arthur's mind that the magic Merlin had called into himself had started fighting as soon as it was forced out of place. He knew Merlin was in pain; but he couldn't tear his eyes away. His manservant whom he had trusted and loved like a brother had betrayed him, had been for years. Thoughts crashed through his mind, each one louder and louder, making the young king more and more confused. He was snapped out of his thoughts by one whispered word.

"_Go."_

Arthur turned, and ran through the barrier. It closed almost immediately after he was on the other side, taking the image of a struggling Merlin with it.

His knights were all waiting for him. Looking expectantly at the wall. Nothing happened. They waited for an hour... two... three... nothing. Leon broke the silence.

"We should be heading back to Camelot. He's sent the dragon for us. Surely it'll know what's happened to him."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Gwaine-"

"No. I will not leave him. That man saved my life, and all of yours. More times than we know by the looks of things. He deserves to be saved."

"And how do we do that?" asked Arthur, frustrated, "Do tell me Gwaine, because none of us are in shape to fight – you and Elyan in particular – and there is a barrier in our way not we cannot get through without magic." Gwaine stood silent, with pursed lips and anger blazing in his eyes. "I want to save him just as much as you do," Arthur continued softly, "but in order to do that we must do as Leon suggested. We must start back for Camelot and hope that the dragon finds us."

No one spoke, and the heavy silence rested until Percival picked Elyan up, and began walking towards the forest, and away from the castle. They all followed him individually, not wanting to leave, but knowing that they had to. It was dark by the time they reached the forest, though it was true that they had only gotten out of the castle late-afternoon. They stopped every hour of so, allowing Gwaine and Elyan to regain their strength. It was a long journey, and the absence of everyone's favourite manservant made it almost unbearable. No one had realized how much they relied on Merlin to lighten the mood until he wasn't there to do it. Arthur was serious, and had a look of sheer concentration on his face. It didn't once falter.

Resting was only considered once they were deep into the forest, and even then, the trees were too close together for anyone to sit comfortably. They walked until they came upon a clearing. It was rather large, and Arthur thought that he recognized it. Why though? Where had he seen this place before?

"Camelot."

Arthur whipped round. "What was that Leon?"

"Camelot, look! It must only be a day's walk from here."

Oh yes. Arthur _had_ been to this clearing before. How ironic that the place he supposedly killed the dragon, was the place he was going to ask for it's aid.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is Kilgarrah's appearance, so stick around! Maybe if you review I'll remember to write ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I apologize for the hiatus, but I admit to you that this story is kind of on the bottom of my priorities. I have a bunch of other stories on this here and they get much more attention. I'm not complaining about this story, I love writing it, and I thank you who read it sosososososo much, but when I know my other stories are being reviewed and appreciated I'm more inclined to write new chapters for those rather than the one that barely gets any attention. When I say "reviews get you faster chapters" I really do mean it :P Sorry again, here's your chapter, remember to review!**

They sat in silence, the king and his knights. They waited for, what seemed to each of them, an age. It was well into the night before the sound caught their attention. It was like wind, but not quite. It was similar to the flapping of a bird just taking off, but more powerful. Arthur tilted his head upwards, and could only just make out the grey-brown figure against the inky black sky. They were lucky the night was clear. It moved closer and closer to them, impossibly far and yet approaching with such speed. Arthur estimated it would be landing in a few minutes.

"Spread out." he called "Weapons ready."

"But Merlin said-"

"I don't care."

Those who could, backed up and drew their swords, the icy screech of metal on metal lingering in the air. They could see it well now, the dragon. Its long scaly body stretched for what seemed like forever, and the wind from its wings buffered them as it landed.

Silence. No person nor being made a sound; but it was so very un-Kilgarrah to abide by other people's comforts.

"Where is Merlin?" The voice was harsh as it clanged in their heads, and Elyan – already weak as he was – almost dropped his blade. The voice was concerned though, if not a little angry.

"He's back where we were held. There was a wall of magic or something, he needed to let us through."

"An old trick." The dragon murmured, "It was used many years ago to find the most powerful sorcerers. Kings would want them in their courts, and so they'd place this spell on their castle, and invite warlocks in. If a man could walk through it with ease, he was powerful enough to be the King's Sorcerer."

"Merlin walked right through it. He told Alyse he was powerful, but-"

"The young warlock is the most powerful man to have ever walked the earth, Arthur."

There was a pause as everyone took in this information. Merlin had said something along those lines, Arthur knew, but hearing it confirmed.. He finally re-sheathed his sword, and took a step towards the beast.

"Merlin said there were things I had to know. He said that you would tell me."

"And I shall, but first I must ask you what you know of Merlin."

"I know that he's a sorcerer, and that he's powerful. And apparently, he controls dragons."

"So you know nothing of him then."

"Excuse me?" Arthur sputtered, shocked at the creatures bluntness.

"Any man who has heard the prophecy of the Once and Future King could tell you that."

"Then tell us more." Gwaine called. "Merlin is a good man. He's saved my skin more than once, and I'd bet anything that he's done the same for everyone here, Arthur especially. I want to understand him."

The dragon chuckled. "Take note of your knight, young king. New information does not become the only thing you know about a person."

Arthur nodded, embarrassed. "Merlin's my friend." he said quietly, "I trust him. If he said I need to know something, then I do. Tell me."

Kilgarrah bared his teeth, and looked at the group of knights. It Arthur a moment to realize that the beast was smiling.

"Leon." The dragon started, causing the knight to jump. "The time will come when you will be lied to. You must choose between two people you trust, for only one will be honest. Choose well."

Leon's face drained of its colour, but he nodded tersely.

"Elyan. Forgive your sister."

His eyebrows came together, puzzled. "Gwen has a good heart. She has never wronged me."

"Those are wise words. I pray that you remember them in the future. Percival; tell Merlin."

Percival seemed to be the first to actually understand his riddle and simply nodded and smiled. "Gwaine, do not let your loyalty cloud your judgement, and Arthur, be aware of the weight on your shoulders."

"That's it? That's what we needed to know?"

"No, but I thought it might be useful."

"Are you always so frustrating?"

"I'd tell you to ask Merlin, but you've left him behind."

"We couldn't get to him!" exclaimed Arthur, angrily, "Only creatures of magic could get through the wall. We waited and waited but we knew we had to come and meet you!"

"Just because I am not allowed to hurt you, Pendragon, does not mean that I cannot make any move against you. Now listen to me!"

Arthur hushed, still seething over this _lizard's _accusation. He was King of Camelot. No one was meant to talk to him that way! In his heart though, he found it amusing. Of course Merlin's dragon had as little respect for authority as Merlin himself.

"There is a prophecy that has been sung by the druids for thousands of years. It is about you, Arthur Pendragon, and our young warlock. You are called the Once and Future King and Merlin is the mighty Emrys. It does not bode well for a man to know too much of his future, as Emrys has discovered, but if he thinks you must hear it then I am obligated to comply. You are to unite all of Albion. You will conquer each great kingdom and take them for your own. Your rein will be named The Golden Age, for in this time alone will there be true peace."

"And Merlin knew that?"

"Merlin has known his role since almost the moment he stepped into Camelot."

Arthur sat down, a focused expression on his face, questions racing through his head. How could Merlin not tell him? How could he hide who he was so well? Arthur had trusted him, loved him like a brother, and then he finds out he had been lied to from the start? On top of that, he's meant to be the one to bring peace to Albion, and unite all the kingdoms. The question that burned brightest in his mind was, _is it true? _Was he truly going to be remembered for centuries to come? Was he prophesied? Had people been waiting for him for thousands of years?

"We need to get Merlin back." Gwaine's voice cut through the silence. "We don't know what's happened to him and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to answer our questions. Dragon, he said your name was Kilgarrah."

"It is."

"Kilgarrah, then, we are wounded and have no way of getting through the barrier. Merlin is the last Dragonlord. Go to him. Help him."

The dragon bowed his head and leaped into the air before anything else could be added.

_They are good men young warlock, you have taught them well._


End file.
